


Better Than Any Dream

by myheartsegg



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: I made the Hidashi, M/M, Oops, Tumblr made me do it, hidashi, i did the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartsegg/pseuds/myheartsegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoops, I did the thing. NSFW PWP Hidashi. Based on a tumblr prompt where Tadashi gently fucks Hiro's face???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Any Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkStainsOnMyHands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/gifts).



"Tadashi," Hiro breathed, hands pressing to his brother's thighs.

 

The older of the two shifted nervously. "Hiro, are you sure you want me to-?" he trailed off breathlessly.

 

The teen nodded eagerly, mouth open and tongue out. His hooded eyes stared at the older Hamada, waiting for him to move first.

 

Tadashi had to bite back a moan at the sight of his sibling kneeling in front of him as he stood, so willing with his cock erect and slit already dripping precum.

 

The older brother wasn't in any a better state himself.

 

"I don't want to hurt you," Tadashi hissed between clenched teeth. He wasn't even sure he'd be able to hold back as it was now.

 

"Please, I want this." Hiro begged, hand inching its way to Tadashi's arousal. The older Hamada caught the younger's wrist.

 

Hiro wasn't deterred though. A small blow to the head of Tadashi's cock was enough to prove that.

 

The elder shuddered, heat pooling low and hot. He bit back a loud groan of want and his grip tightened around that slim wrist.

 

"Hiro," he warned.

 

Hiro giggled mischievously and Tadashi gave in with a soft sigh. "Your words?"

 

A salacious smirk passed over Hiro's lips, a pink tongue peeking out to run over them and leave Tadashi throbbing between his legs.

 

"Green light, 'Dashi."

 

With a gulp, Tadashi nodded and reached out to gently cup Hiro's cheeks, tenderly brushing a thumb over smooth skin. "Green light it is," he murmured, eyes going lidded.

 

The older Hamada led his brother's face closer to his cock at a painstakingly slow pace. The other's breath was hot against the skin of his arousal, making it twitch in excitement.

 

Tadashi wanted this. Wanted it so much; fantasized about it his sleep.

 

And Hiro was willing to make that dream come true.

 

The head of Tadashi's cock finally pressed to Hiro's lips, and he paused to relish in the way those soft appendages parted slightly as he pushed into them.

 

Tadashi wanted to just snap his hips forward, to fuck that hot little mouth roughly, to feel those gapped teeth scraping against him and hear Hiro's moans around his cock - but he couldn't. Tadashi wouldn't do anything that would hurt his little brother.

 

Blindsided by his dirty fantasies, a gasp left him and an electric jolt shot down his spine when Hiro's tongue absently flicked out to lick at the underside of his head then back up to tease at his slit, effectively bringing him back to reality.

 

That's right. This was happening - he didn't need those dirty fantasies - at least not yet.

 

"Hiro," Tadashi moaned headily when the teen pressed feather-light kisses to the tip of his cock.

 

The younger Hamada's hands squeezed Tadashi's thighs, encouraging the older brother to push forward, to continue past those plump lips.

 

Eyes screwed shut, Tadashi lead Hiro's head down his arousal, the teen readily accepting his brother's thick head into his mouth.

 

Sucking in a stuttering breath, Tadashi groaned at the feel of that hot mouth clamped around just the tip of his arousal. If it already felt this good, what would it feel like to have his entire length-?

 

Tadashi's breath hitched at the thought and his hips involuntarily jerked forward, half of his cock disappearing past those pretty pink lips with a grunt.

 

Hiro made a surprised sound at the unexpected intrusion, gag reflexes kicking in at the sudden lack of space in his mouth.

 

"Fuck, sorry," the elder Hamada murmured hurriedly, attempting to pull back once he realized what he had done.

 

But before even an inch of Tadashi could leave his mouth, Hiro wrapped his arms around his older brother's hips, hands clutching at the other's ass.

 

In one movement, Hiro sunk down Tadashi's length, taking the whole cock into his mouth, tongue pressing up against the underside.

 

Tadashi cursed in a low, guttural moan, doubling over and threading fingers through his sibling's wild mop of raven hair. "H-Hiro, you-"

 

The teen hollowed his cheeks and the older Hamada cut off in another low sound. Hiro bobbed his head softly, trying to relax his jaw and get used to the stretch of his brother's wide girth.

 

Soon enough, Hiro had figured out a system. Hollow cheeks, pull back. Relax throat, push forward. It was a simple two step process, but it drew all the right reactions out of Tadashi.

 

A sudden sharp tug to the hairs at the back of his head brought Hiro out of his trance-like bobbing. Rolling his eyes upwards, a burst of heat bloomed in the teen's groin when he got a look at his older brother.

 

Tadashi was sweating, face strained and breaths coming hard and rapid. "Hiro," he whispered hoarsely.

 

A shiver wracked the younger's body at the tone the other had just used. It was low and husky, strained in that perfect way that made Hiro want to toss his head back and moan.

 

In the end, he did moan, as Tadashi gripped the back of his head and pushed him forward, sinking himself in to the hilt. He held Hiro there, the teen's nose buried in the fine hairs that trailed up to his navel.

 

Tadashi's thighs trembled with the effort it took not to pull out of that heat and ram back into it, fucking his brother's mouth long and hard until he came.

 

Instead, he repeated a mantra inside his head: _Self control. Self control. Self control. You need to have self control, Tadashi Hamada._

 

The elder took in a shaky breath, slowly leading Hiro's head off his cock until he was released with a slick _pop._

 

The teen's eyes fluttered open, mouth hung open as he gasped for breath. The look in his eyes was dazed and a bit confused, and oh how Tadashi just wanted to-

 

Self control.

 

"Hiro, look at me," the older Hamada commanded.

 

Hiro's eyes flickered to his, face flushed and body lax and-

 

_Self control._

 

Tadashi growled low under his breath. The things that Hiro did to him were unbelievable.

 

The older brother brought his hands behind him to grasp Hiro's wrists and bring them to his hips, adjusting the grips so that his brother's long fingers caressed the jut of his bones underneath their touch. "Here; hold me here. If you want me to stop, just push me away, got it?"

 

Hiro nodded and Tadashi grimaced at the inattentive action. "Your word?" he prompted softly.

 

The teen looked perplexed for a moment before some awareness bled back into those dilated pupils.

 

"Green," he breathed - almost gasped.

 

Withdrawing a breath, Tadashi cradled the back of Hiro's head, once again leading the teen to his throbbing arousal.

 

The younger Hamada sunk down smoothly, whimpering around the feel of his brother's cock filling his mouth and leaving his taste on his tongue. The heat was pooling low in his stomach and he was going to come soon, he knew it.

 

Tadashi shifted his hands from the back of his younger brother's head to lock around his ears, palms cupping the back of his jaw for a better grip. "Ready?" he asked.

 

"Y-yesshhh..." Hiro slurred around his cock, and Tadashi moaned.

 

Pulling out slightly, the elder rocked back and forth into that hot mouth, the sensation of teeth and tongue and the wet slide of his cock making him shudder pleasantly as wave after wave of pleasure rocketed down his spine and settled above his tailbone.

 

"Hiro," Tadashi gasped when the teen picked up on the rhythm and began to hollow his cheeks or flick out his tongue at the right moments. "So good," he groaned, hips picking up speed a little.

 

The younger Hamada whimpered around Tadashi's cock and the elder thought he might just go crazy. He pulled back just a little farther before he pushed back in.

 

Wet sounds filled the room now, the atmosphere turned heady with the thick scent of sex.

 

Hiro was moaning uncontrollably, sounds falling from his open mouth like water. His eyes were screwed shut and his hands weren't on his older brother's hips anymore. They were between his legs, stroking his leaking member with harsh tugs as he let Tadashi have full reign over his mouth.

 

Tadashi's cock was slick with Hiro's saliva, moving past those pursed lips in a fast pace, the tiny whimpers Hiro let fall spurring him on.

 

So close. They were so close.

 

"Ta-Tada-ashhiii-" Hiro cried around the arousal in his mouth as he came, lips tightening around his brother's member and breathing coming in harsh pants through his nose.

 

Shudders wracked his body and a keen left him as Tadashi tugged on Hiro's hair, pace picking up to a wild bucking.

 

"Hiro, oh- god..."

 

The teen lifted his hands to grope at whatever skin he could reach, hands running up Tadashi's abs, down his thighs, over his ankles, and brushing his ass.

 

With a choked off groan, Tadashi shifted his grasp to the back of Hiro's head once again and buried his length into Hiro's mouth, sinking into that wet heat up to the hilt and spilling himself down that willing throat.

 

Prepared for the rush of warm liquid, Hiro gulped down his brother's seed, swallowing around the head of his brother's cock and drawing a long breathless moan from Tadashi's lips.

 

When they both came down from their shared high, Tadashi slipped his softening member from between Hiro's lips, a groan leaving him with how sensitive he was.

 

"Good?" Hiro asked him, panting.

 

A smile tugged at the corner of Tadashi's mouth, the elder still struggling to catch his breath. A small huff of laughter left him.

 

"Better than any dream I've ever had."

**Author's Note:**

> O_O What have I done.


End file.
